


第八十一章 三得

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第八十一章 三得

猫咪蹲在一旁心满意足地舔地上的牛奶，不时朝旁边拥抱纠缠在一起的两个人喵喵叫两声，但显然两个主人都没有时间搭理它。  
神创世纪用了七天，温宥吓坏叶弓一也只用了七天。为此，他付出了代价。  
第二天清早，温宥看着镜子里自己被咬破的下唇，颈侧的吻痕，锁骨上的牙印，把正在一旁洗漱的叶弓一困到身前，指着镜子里的自己道：“我今天要开会，你说怎么办吧。”  
叶弓一打量了镜子里的人一会儿，转身坐上盥洗台，扯住温宥的衣领道：“罢朝。”  
温宥笑着拿过旁边的手机看了一眼，“罢朝不行，但这之前让弟弟开心可以。”  
说罢一手搂住叶弓一的腰，一手架起他的右腿，身体抵了上去，同时垂下头近乎引诱地与他舌吻。  
隔着薄薄的面料相互厮磨的某处很快都有了反应。叶弓一双手搂住温宥的脖子，开始喘息，温宥也不着急，依旧不依不饶地吻他，身下有节奏地碰撞着他。  
叶弓一开始呜咽，温宥当然知道他想要什么。置于腰侧的手开始伸进他衣服的下摆里抚摸。  
弟弟的身体开始发软，如他所料地伏靠在他身上，这就是任他摆弄的意思了。  
温宥这才褪下裤子，让怀里的人握住那炙热的一根，自己的手则在对方的身体上游走，他那熟练弹弄琴键的手指，正更为熟练地弹弄着青年敏感多情的身体：捏起他胸前小巧的一颗，在指尖搓磨，揉弄；食指掠过他的腰侧，描画他的胸廓，再用掌心大把地揉捏他的臀肉，最后，指尖探进那最终的目的所在，一声溢出的娇喘，让怀里的人羞于抬头，但身下昂首挺胸的小兄弟早已泄露天机。  
温宥舔弄着他的耳廓，哑声道：“我要进来了。”  
一个挺身之后，饶是再羞耻，叶弓一也不禁叫出了声。温宥停了停，腾出一只手托起弟弟的下巴，让他与自己对视，这才动了起来。  
叶弓一就这么凝视着温宥的脸，感受着身下的侵犯，本就浓郁的欲望更是成倍激增。  
温宥同样凝望着叶弓一，这张脸就足以让他欲火焚身。  
浴室里逐渐回荡起两人的呻吟，是他们无法克制的，情到深处的回音。  
叶弓一坐在大理石台面上，后背抵着冰冷的镜面，但是身体，尤其是里面，炽热如火，他感觉自己正在燃烧，全身暖洋洋的，酥麻酥麻的，灵魂好像正慵懒地半浮在空中，惬意地舒展着自己。他抱紧再抱紧面前的人，向他送出自己，迎合着他的到来，明明很快乐，眼泪却开始控制不住地落下来。  
温宥顿了顿，开始耐心地舔舐他的眼泪，同时将他抱起，下面依旧保持着插入的状态，从浴室来到了卧室。  
叶弓一被他压在床上，两腿架在他的肩头，他舔舐过眼泪的舌头伸了进来，搅弄着他的口腔，那咸苦的味道在两人的唇齿间辗转，像是酿了一杯苦酒，虽是涩的，但却让人沉醉。  
温宥的腰部开始加大幅度和频率，叶弓一只觉得自己被贯穿于温宥的凶器之上，喉间的呻吟都被捅落得七零八碎。他想叫温宥的名字，他想叫哥哥，但是都被温宥的唇封堵在唇间。  
“唔……呜呜……唔嗯……”  
温宥没有给叶弓一挣扎的机会，一路顶弄至高潮，甚至没有碰触过他的前端，就这样让他释放了出来。而他仿佛被交舌的吻钉在原地，高潮的身体涌动着，挣扎着，最终却只能发出无力的呜咽声。  
从抽射中逐渐清明过来后，叶弓一感觉到不可置信，身体的快感还在持续，但理智已经在告诉他刚才发生了什么。羞耻感在身体里又推波助澜了一把，高潮之下，他失禁了。  
在温宥松口了，叶弓一晕了过去。  
这朝终究是没上成。


End file.
